Thundermans: Story for Kyle (tie in with Evil Reign)
by Zzyzx4
Summary: It's Kyle's bedtime, but he's not tired and wants to hear a story. His father James, has the perfect one.


"Hey Kyle," James said sticking his head into his son's room. "It's time for bed."

"But Dad, I'm not tired yet." The four year-old whined.

"Come on, it's 9:30 and a school night, you know you're not allowed to stay up." He said pick him up and placing the child on his bed. "Besides, your other dad would kill me." He added under his breath.

"Can you tell me a story?" Kyle asked.

"Sure thing buddy, what do you want to hear about?" He asked.

"Tell me about you met Uncle Ryan!" He said excitedly.

"That's the story you always want to hear." James said.

"Please Dad, come on, please." The child pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I guess I have no choice. Well, about a week after proposing to your father, the two of us were on our way home from a movie…"

Billy and James walked home late at night. Their hands interwound and Billy's head on James's shoulder when the heard a nearby window smash and an alarm started going off. "Guess that's our que." Billy said as he and James ran into the ally before emerging into their super suits.

Billy sped into the pawn shop and quickly knocked out all three of the guys in the blink of an eye. The driver noticed and tried to drive off before it was lifted into the air by vines. "That's far enough." James said to the guy. He kicked the door open and made a break for it. "I love it when they run." He said to Billy who approached from behind.

"Want me to handle it?" Billy offered.

"Don't bother, I got him." James told his boyfriend heading off. James made a tree spring out of the ground cutting the crook off who bolted down the ally to the left. He made it about halfway when a hedge grew in front of him as a small vine and wrapped it around the guy's ankle. "  
Well, end of the line I guess." He said grabbing the ski mask on his face. "Now let's take a good look at-" James stopped speaking when he looked and saw an identical face staring back at him. He look almost exactly the same. Same light skin, same brown hair. The only thing different was the eyes, the crook's being a golden brown instead of the brilliant green of James's, also having thinner pupils. The crook managed to free his foot and leaped clean over the hedge.

"Hey Babe, where's the guy?" Billy said zipping into the ally.

"What'd you do next Dad?" Kyle asked.

"The only thing I could do, I went to bed. It was late." James said tucking the young boy in.

"I meant after that, finish the story." Kyle pouted.

"Ok, I will," James said laughing. "Well, your other dad begged me not to, but I knew I had to go talk to my dad, your grandfather."

James walked into his childhood Hell, he once called his home. The door was left unlocked since The Juggernaut had no need to worry about someone breaking in for any reason. As James thought, his father was passed out drunk in front of the T.V.. James grabbed the empty bottle out of his dad's hand and threw it down on the floor, smashing it and waking his father up.

"Well, will you look at that. My greatest mistake has come home." He said in a tired voice, slurring his words.

"We need to talk." He said simply.

"About what? You're everything I raised you not to be. A hero and a fag." He said with disdain in his voice.

"Last night, there was a robbery and their driver looked exactly like me. His eyes were a different color, but besides that, he was me to the smallest detail. He jumped a ten foot hedge. I want you to tell me anything you know."

"And why would do that for a failure?"

"I am **not **a failure. I'm not what you wanted and that's the greatest thing I could've hoped to be. Now tell me what you know. We beat Mayhem twice, don't think for a second that you're as unstoppable as you claim." The father and son stared at each other for awhile before James's father belched.

"I met your mother while she was touring America. She was born and raised in Taiwan and just wanted to see the world. I was of course, happy to oblige. Soon enough, we fell in love."

"I'm guessing you never got around to telling her you're evil." James said, taking a seat.

"I was going to, but she told me she didn't care about my past, she just wanted to be in my future. Soon enough that love came in the form of a child. Or should I saw children?" James looked up with his eyes wide open. "Our two boys, James and Ryan. Twins."

"I'm a twin? What happened to Ryan? And since you're finally being kind enough to mention my mother, what happened to her?" James asked.

"She lied when she said she didn't care about my past. She found out and we had a fight. It began to escalate, but I never hit her. I couldn't harm a fragile flower like her."

"I guess with kids, it's fine if they're gay." James muttered.

"I went to sleep that night and when I woke up, she was gone and she took Ryan with her. I was all alone with a crying baby. If only she knew what you've become. She would-"

"Be as disgusted as you?" James interrupted.

"Something like that, yeah." James turned for the door and left. "If you happened to see what might be Ryan again, send him my way. I'd like to have one of three sons I could be a little proud of." James stopped in the doorway and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I'm married Dad," He said showing him the ring. "And now I have two more family members to meet, while you're going to just grow older and die all alone here." James said before leaving.

"That was the last time I saw my dad." James said to his son. "I do find myself wondering what happened to him sometimes." James said looking down.

"Dad...what happened next?" Kyle asked feeling a bit tired.

"Oh right, well I got Grandma's name from dad and went back to your other grandparent's house."

James was sitting on his laptop in his and Billy's room, the two being allowed to share a room once they both turned eighteen, as he searched for his mom's name. "Jamie, do you really think you'll find her?" Billy asked.

"How many Yu Yan Li's can there be in this area?" James asked before hitting search. "Oh, that many,"

"How do you know she's even in the area or alive? It has been eighteen years Jamie." Billy told him.

"I know BillBill, but I've never know anything about my mom until now. And to find out I have a brother too? That I'm a twin like Max and Phoebe? I need to find them BillBill. I want to have what you have with your family. Now, can you help search them?"

"Anything for you honey." Billy told him, taking James's hand in his. Billy and James searched all day with little luck. None claiming they have a son by the name of Ryan or James. James was on the phone with Billy as he came to the last address.

"I'm sure I can handle it BillBill, it's just one more apartment. I'll meet you back at home, I love you too." He hung up. Before he could knock out of the door, a man barged out carrying two bags with him.

"Out of the way brat," He said before marching down the hallway.

"And don't come back!" An asian lady with a thick chinese yelled from inside. "I don't ever want to see you again!" She turned to James. "Are you happy now? He's gone for good." She said to James, still angry.

"Um, this is a bit awkward. I'm not who you think I am." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just look so much like...like my son." She said with a bit of sorrow.

"I actually want to talk to you about that,"

"If you're with the police, he's not here." She said turning and heading inside.

"No, it's not that. Are you Yu Yan Li? Ryan Li's mother?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said confused.

"Um, it's me...Mom. I'm James." She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and began to tear up a bit."

"J-James?"

"I always wondered what happened to you." She said pouring him some tea after inviting him inside. "So many times, I wanted to go back and see if you're ok, but the fear of your father kept me from going. I can't even believe you're alive, living all this time with that man." She said handing him a glass.

"Why'd you do it Mom? Why'd you leave me and take Ryan?" He asked.

"I wanted you both, but you father, he threatened me that if I tried to take the two of you from him, he'd hunt down and kill us all. So that night, I packed my things to leave, I couldn't leave you both with him, but I knew he'd carry through with his threat. Without thinking, I grabbed one of you and ran. How did you survive with him?" She asked.

"If he had things his way, I wouldn't have. Mom, I'm gay. Dad hated me for existing, for being born the way that I am. Ryan probably would've had better luck."

"I'm so sorry. If only I'd known then what I know now, I'd redo everything and make sure you don't have to grow up with him either." She said bowing her head.

"Mom, it was Hell. For the first fourteen years of my life, I lived in absolute Hell. I wasn't allowed to have friends. I tried so hard to be more than perfect at everything just trying to make a worthless man proud of me. Wondering where my mom was. Why she left me to die." He said with his voice shaking. "I lived in fear that every day could be my last. That Dad would finally have enough of me and just kill me. I wasn't a person to him. I was a mistake, a failure, a disappointment. A faggot." He said harshly. "He never cared about me and I grew to accept that no one ever would. I finally found you, I'm going to say what I've wanted to for years." She still didn't look up and the boy across from her, ready to get the verbal thrashing she thought was coming. "I forgive you." She looked up and saw his eyes were full of tears.

"James,"

"You could've known, you did the only thing you could to keep us both alive even if that meant one of us growing up in that house." He took a deep breath, "If you took me though, I wouldn't have met Billy Thunderman. Mom, I moved out a fourteen to live with the first person to love me for me. He's only two months younger than me and we're getting married this fall Mom. I thought you left me to have the worst possible outcome, but it lead to the best life I could've had. Mom, sorry I was out so late, but I'm home." He told her. Both of them stood up and hugged each other tightly with tears going down both their faces.

"This boy you're marrying, I want to meet him." She said.

"I'll bring him over real soon." He said as she reached up to wiped his tears from his eyes. They both heard the door unlock as a figure walked in.

"I'm home Ma, is Rick gone yet?" A young man in a red hoodie and jeans asked irritated. He had a slight accent, much weaker than Yu's. He looked up and doubled back when he saw someone that looked exactly like him.

"Ryan, this is your brother, James. He's come home." She said as the two turned to fully face each other.

"This is a shock to me too, man." James said. "I'm guessing she never mentioned-"

"I know everything, Mom said you're probably dead." Ryan said scratching the back of his head.

"Only on the inside." James said before the shared their first laugh. "Come here bro," He said before the two brother embraced in a hug as well.

"And soon enough, Your Dad and I had spent holidays with them and Uncle Ryan finally got the proper training to learn how to use his cat-like reflexes." James whispered as he finished tucking in his sleeping son. "The End," He added as he closed the door and left into the hallway. His husband approached from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

"Did you tell him the Uncle Ryan story?" Billy asked looking slightly up at James.

"What can I say? It's his favorite."

"Why don't we go back to bed? I've had a hard day and I kinda want a harder night." Billy said in a seductive voice.

"I don't know, I'm feeling tired." James said faking a yawn as he walked off to their room.

"Don't you pull that on me again James Garfield Camahan, get back here." Billy whisper shouted as he followed behind.


End file.
